


Wolf's Visit

by shirosakura911



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosakura911/pseuds/shirosakura911
Summary: After defeating the Abomination, Wolf's ship was able to get out of the town but his ship suffered the blast from the bomb. When he landed on the thick jungle, he didn't expect to find this...
Relationships: Scar & Alexa Woods, Scar/Alexa Woods
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Wolf's Visit

Wolf barely clung to his ship as it immediately flew away from the roof top of the hospital. Setting the bomb off and hoping it would kill everyone along with the Abomination and its army, he autopilot his ship. The bomb exploded but his ship wasn’t able to flew fast enough. The blast caught one of its turbulence but Wolf hopes and hopes that he will make it out alive. The ship swayed into the air. Grunting, Wolf tried to maneuver his ship to create a safe landing. Laughing, he thought he should have died along with the Abomination. He would rather prefer that rather than dying because of his injuries. Checking his turbulence, it can still hold but it cannot go outside the space without getting destroyed. Setting the ships cloaking device, he went to the medical bay and started to remove his armor and weapons. He didn’t bother organising it by the metal table. He let all fall on the floor as he opened the Med Pod.

The pod took time in healing his injuries. Afterwards, he felt better but tired. Tired that he looked for a place to land his ship in the dark night before hitting his bed of furs.

Morning came. Wolf fixed up himself and wore his armor along with his weapons. Gathering his tools, he went outside the ship to see the damaged. As he assess, the turbulence, he heard a laughter. A human child’s laughter. He looked around the jungle he was in. His vision saw a speck of heat. A small one. He dropped his tools by the ship, confident that no one will take it. Engaging his cloaking device, he followed that heat.

That’s when he saw them...

A young Yautja without a mask nor weapons and armored with the metal loincloth is holding the human child up to the sky. The human laughing and holding up its arms like a bird. He kept his cloak on as he saw a human female coming out of the house holding what seems like food and placing it by the table. The young Yautja continued to bounce the child up to the sky while looking at the female. The female smiled and sat down the chair beside the table, watching the two.

Wolf was confused. This Yautja is already blooded yet he is here on Earth with some would call a family. Scanning the child, he found traces of Yautja DNA. One thing is for sure, this Yautja might have become a bad blood. This will surely give him a nice trophy to present back home.

The young Yautja stopped bouncing the child as he looked around the trees. He knows he is being watched. That’s when a loud thud rang the forest. The female human stood up and grabbed her child from the Yautja. He went in front of the two and focus his vision towards the direction of the sound.

Wolf materialises in front of them and roared. The young roared as well even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to survive this fight. He has nothing. No weapons nor armor, not even his mask. He feared more for the life of his family. He feared that the Yautja will kill them after. Yautja never pleads but this time he will. For his family’s sake.

“Please don’t hurt them.” Wolf was taken aback. He actually did plead.  
“Are you a bad blood?” The young didn’t answer.  
“Please don’t kill him.” The female spoke and went to try to block the newcomers view of her mate. Her mate slightly growled but she didn’t bother.  
“Please don’t hurt Scar.” Wolf didn’t want to kill the human nor her child but he wanted to know if what he will spare will not be problem in the future.  
Wolf shook his head. He must be dumb to do this. He gave them one last look before he turned his back on them and walked towards his ship. He will let the leaders make the decision. He cannot say that he didn’t see them because it is already recorded in his mask. But the young Yautja didn’t seem like a bad blood. He seems like a how human fathers interact with their children. Yautja’s are different and wondering perhaps this young Yautja wanted what humans have...

Love...


End file.
